


It Will Come Back

by StatisticallyCorrupt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demons, Felching, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm taking some liberties with Incubus mythlogy and whatnot, Incubus!Shiro, Keith is a sadomasochist, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With The Barest Traces of Plot, Sex worker!Keith, Shiro enjoys indulging him, Tail Sex, Telepathy, ass eating, hope to see y'all there, might add more side ships and characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatisticallyCorrupt/pseuds/StatisticallyCorrupt
Summary: Keith works at an underground BDSM club and often frequents the club's private rooms if the price is right. When a customer leaves him high and dry, an unexpected visitor takes Keith by surprise. Shiro is an incubus who feeds on unresolved sexual tension, and Keith's frustration is enough to summon Shiro. When Shiro reveals himself to Keith, will it put Keith off or turn him on? The answer will NOT surprise you.





	It Will Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> _ Don't give it a hand, offer it a soul_  
_Honey, make this easy_  
_Leave it to the land, this is what it knows_  
_Honey, that's how it sleeps _  
  
_Don't let it in with with no intention to keep it_  
_Jesus Christ, don't be kind to it_  
_Honey don't feed it, it will come back_
> 
> "It Will Come Back" | Hozier

Even secluded in one of the club’s private rooms, Keith can still hear the thumping bass of the music playing on the dance floor. It’s so loud that it nearly shakes the bed he’s spread across - loud enough to cover the sounds he makes as the man at his back thrusts deeper, just grazing Keith’s prostate. Half an inch to the right, less, and Keith might just come untouched, with nothing but this man’s dick up his ass to get him off - 

One more thrust, not quite where Keith needs it, and the man finishes with a groan. He leans his forehead against Keith’s shoulder blades as he spills himself into Keith, the strands of his short brown hair sticking to Keith’s sweaty skin. Then, somewhere in the piles of discarded clothes, the man’s phone begins to ring. To Keith’s surprise, he pulls out before he’s even fully soft, leaving Keith messy and suddenly cold, and reaches down to answer it. 

Up until this moment, Keith had been enjoying himself. It wasn’t the best fuck he’d ever had, but it hadn’t been the worst so far. That is, until the man picked up the damn phone. 

The conversation is short, terse. Keith doesn’t catch much at all before the man rolls off the bed and starts pulling on his pants. “I’ve got to go,” he says, by way of explanation. 

“Seriously? You’re leaving?” He doesn’t even bother to hide the incredulity in his voice. 

“Yes,” the man says, and opens the door without even bothering to pull his shirt on first.

Keith is pissed, and still aroused, and pissed that he’s still aroused. He’d been pretty close to coming, but the man hadn’t even tried to finish him off. Sighing, Keith buries his face in the pillow and decides to just ignore everything for a little bit - especially the unsatisfactory ache of the come drying between his legs.

He’s half asleep and only half-hard when he hears the door creak open again, and a split second later, there’s new weight sinking onto the bed. Keith turns his head, trying to get a good look at whoever has walked in now, a few choice words ready on the tip of his tongue if it happens to be the same guy who left earlier.

But it’s not.

It’s someone else, someone with black hair longer than Keith’s own, the top half tied back in a messy bun, bisected by a single streak of pure white. Someone with grey eyes that gleam near silver in the dim room, a pale slash of a scar across the bridge of his nose and a full mouth half-curved in a grin. Someone with broad shoulders that cage Keith against the bed as one strong arm wraps around his chest and the other slides lower; someone with long legs straddling Keith’s own and the firm line of arousal an obvious weight at the cleft of his still-bare ass, even behind a pair of denim jeans. 

He’s a goddamn Adonis, all carved angles and sharp beauty. Keith wants all of him already.

“Let me take care of you,” the stranger breathes, and Keith doesn’t even hesitate to voice his eagerness with a strangled _please._ Thick fingers take up residence along his shaft, jerking him to total hardness in under five seconds flat. 

“Who are you?” Keith asks, desperate to know the man’s name so he can let it spill from his tongue as those sure fingers work him over. _“Christ!”_ He cries out as the first twinges of impending orgasm steal over him, surprised but not upset at the ease with which this man drags him right back to the edge. 

“Not even close,” the man chuckles, and in the next moment he has turned Keith over and replaced his hand with his mouth, swallowing Keith down to the base effortlessly. His cockhead knocks against the back of the man’s throat but he doesn’t even gag, cheeks hollowed as he laves the flat of his tongue along the underside, and Keith’s vision swims. Keith clutches at the sheets, struggling not to fuck into the man’s mouth. He pulls back almost all the way to suckle the tip, teasing drops of precome from the slit that he laps up greedily, murmuring his next words into Keith’s burning skin. “Come down my throat,” he orders, then closes his lips around Keith’s entire length again. 

Keith does as he’s told, all senses but touch evading him as he spills himself on the man’s clever tongue. He works Keith until he softens in the man’s mouth, pulling off just when Keith’s nerves reach the brink of oversensitive. He crawls over Keith’s limp form, propping himself up to give Keith space, pushing strands of sweaty hair off Keith’s forehead. When he can finally catch a breath, all he manages is, “Holy shit.” 

“Again, you’re quite off base,” the stranger says with that same crooked grin, leaning back on his heels. He snaps his fingers, and his appearance changes in an instant.

Wings unfurl from his shoulder blades, bat-like but huge, spanning a dozen feet each, half-bent to fit in the small room. A tail with a classic heart-shaped, flared tip twitches over his thigh. Black horns, curved like a goat’s, rise from his forehead nearly an arm’s length. His hands turn claw-tipped and soot-stained, his teeth needle-sharp, his eyes _smoking. _

Somehow, the fear that paralyzes Keith only sparks arousal in the pit of his gut again. “Oh, _hell._ You’re a goddamn demon.” 

“There it is,” the demon says, his voice even deeper, rattling like old bones. “Are you familiar with the term incubus?” 

Keith hates the way a shiver races down his spine at the word. “A demon that preys on others through sex,” he whispers, his heart threatening to break out of his rib cage as he recites what he thought was myth. “They are Cambion, incubi and succubi both, the product of unnatural relations between humans and demons. How fucking ironic that I would die at the hands of a sex demon.” 

The demon shushes him with one clawed fingertip. “Foolish human, you are not going to die. It is true that I feed off of willing sexual participants - often quite literally,” he glances down at Keith’s cock, stubbornly raised at half mast again, and circles another claw around the tip, making Keith yelp. “However, I mean you no harm. My only goal is to bring you pleasure, so that I may be satisfied in return. Contrary to popular mythology, killing you would be useless when I can wrench so many more orgasms out of you, _alive.” _

“Willing?” Keith seizes on that word, trying not to drown in the rush of pleasure the demon’s touch brings him despite the still-present threat of those wicked points. “I didn’t agree to being used like this!” 

“Mm, but you did. Before I even touched you here -” the demon jerks him once, roughly, “- I asked for your permission, and you granted it. I apologize for the bit of deceit necessary, but you were, and continue to be, quite willing,” he purrs, leaning forward to graze his canines along the edge of Keith’s jaw. 

“I -” he opens his mouth to complain, but then the demon is kissing him, quieting any shreds of rebellion left in Keith. He moans, tasting himself as the demon sucks on Keith’s tongue, the graze of his teeth sending a shameful thrill of pleasure through Keith. With the threat of imminent death gone, he’s humiliated to be so attracted to the inhuman appearance, but he can no longer deny that the demon is right: Keith is more than willing. Keith is desperate for more. 

His nails scrabble over the demon’s back, struggling to pull him closer, to grind into his touch. The demon obliges, swallowing the soft sounds he wrenches from Keith as they roll together on the bed until Keith is gasping for air. Heedless of Keith’s heaving lungs, he slides two clawed fingers past Keith’s lips with hooded eyes. “Suck,” he commands, and Keith is helpless to do anything but. It’s sloppy, spit dripping down his chin, but his cock is leaking against his belly too, achingly hard, and he needs release.

As if the demon can read Keith’s mind, he withdraws his fingers and moves between his legs to trace the still-loose rim of Keith’s entrance. Keith hisses at the unfamiliar yet satisfying sensation of those claws hooking into him, not quite tipping into pain. Those two fingers slide into him easily, thick and long, but Keith knows he will need more to properly take the demon, if the press of hardness against his hip is any indication. He doesn’t even question the sudden disappearance of the jeans the demon was wearing when he first entered the room; nothing about this makes any sense, except the simple knowledge that Keith needs to come again, and soon. He’s almost too scared to look down and see just what the demon’s cock looks like, but his curiosity gets the better of him. The sight alone nearly does him in; it’s long and thick, nearly the length of Keith’s own forearm but somehow completely proportionate to the rest of the demon’s body. He’s uncut, but lined with little ridges and bumps that somehow have Keith even more excited from the knowledge that it will absolutely wreck him. He wants it inside him anyway. 

“Patience,” the demon practically purrs, nipping at the edge of Keith’s jaw. “I don’t want to break you.” 

“I want you to,” Keith says before he can stop himself, and the demon sinks his teeth into the join of Keith’s shoulder with a growl in the same moment that he adds a third finger. Keith screams, the sound breaking off into a desperate moan as the tail slides into his open mouth, burrowing down his throat. He almost gags on the sudden fullness, but Keith manages to swallow around it and starts sucking earnestly. Meanwhile, the demon licks and sucks over the place he’d bitten Keith, hard enough to break the skin; Keith can feel the blood welling up, but it registers distantly in his mind. He’s too preoccupied with the demon’s claws where they gut him open. His hips buck as the demon strokes over his prostate and picks up the pace on his cock, using the precome drooling from the slit to slick the way. It leaves Keith a shivering mess. He wants to beg for more, but with the tail curling further down his throat, he can’t say a word. 

“I can hear what you’re thinking, you know,” the demon chuckles, and Keith does choke on the tail now, coughing and sputtering for breath. The tail doesn’t let up, though, and tears spill down Keith’s cheeks before he even realizes his eyes are watering.

_Please,_ Keith thinks, trying to project his desires, _I need..._

“Need what?” The demon barks, teasing him again with another curl of his claws. “Use your words. Tell me what you need.” 

_You!_ The thought is loud in Keith’s head as if he had screamed it. _You, I need you, I need it, I need your cock - _

His thoughts devolve into wordless sensations as the demon crooks his claws one more time before withdrawing them. Eyes pinched in pleasure, Keith hears more than sees the demon slicking himself up, and the first brush of the crown against his rim catches him by surprise just a little bit. The demon goes surprisingly slow, edging his cock in one notch at a time, letting Keith’s body adjust to the kind of stretch that even his claws couldn’t have fully prepared Keith for. It seems to take forever for the demon to be fully seated, and Keith can feel every inch and ridge inside of him. Claws pet over his abdomen where it is visibly distended, and the sensation of absolute fullness is driving Keith mad.

Without warning, the demon pulls back and slams in again, holding Keith still by his hips. His screams are muffled by the tail still curling in his mouth, tears flowing freely down his cheeks but he _loves it,_ he can’t get enough of the way the demon sets a brutal, relentless pace. Each thrust knocks against his prostate, that thick cock practically tearing at Keith’s insides with the faintest hint of pain that melts right into pleasure. His senses are overloaded as the demon continues to nip and suck at his throat, but it’s exactly what Keith needs. 

Orgasm strikes him like lightning, sizzling through his every nerve as he spills himself over the demon’s hand where he continues to stroke Keith through it, thrusting shallowly until he’s milked Keith of every last drop. Keith expects the demon to keep going, to seek his own release, but he stops the very moment Keith begins to feel overstimulated, withdrawing both his cock and the tail. His jaw aches; his hole twitches at the loss and the feeling of the cool air against his skin. The bliss is gone in an instant, leaving Keith to crash back down to the strange reality of the literal demon kneeling between Keith’s spread legs. 

“What are you doing? Do you not need to -- finish?” Keith asks, voice hoarse and brows furrowed in confusion as the demon leans back, his cock still flying at full mast against the smooth lines of his abdomen. His ilium vee sharply to his groin, a sharp contrast to the breadth of his chest and shoulders. Even with the sharp horns, claws, and teeth, Keith nevertheless thinks he possesses one of the most attractive bodies Keith has ever seen. 

The thought of _possession_ makes some strange emotion flare in Keith’s chest, but he ignores it in favor of watching the demon. 

“There are certain… _implications_ if I were to do so and you were to, ah, consume any of it, in any manner.” He won’t meet Keith’s eyes, and his tail twitches over his thigh again. 

“Like swallowing it, or -” 

“Yes,” the demon interrupts, and Keith is surprised to see him flushing beneath the scar spanning the bridge of his nose. “Much as you might not believe me, I do not like to impose those implications on anyone who isn’t… _willing.” _

Keith raises a brow, sitting up to sway into the demon’s personal space. “And just what kind of implications are we talking about? I might be willing.” With courage he didn’t know he had, Keith takes the demon’s cock in his own hand. He doesn’t consider his hands small by any means, but the length and weight of the shaft he holds dwarfs him. Slowly, he starts moving his grip over the various ridges, and the demon visibly shudders. One clawed hand moves to stop Keith, but Keith bats it away. 

“If you were to - we would be, _agh,_ we would be bonded,” the demon grits out, his fangs sinking into his own bottom lip and drawing slick blood that looks black in the dim lighting. It might be, for all Keith knows; the demon licks it away before speaking again. “You would essentially give me permission to visit you whenever I needed, for the rest of your natural life, but you could also summon my presence if necessary.” The demon finally meet’s Keith gaze, and the smoke churns faster like a hypnotic wheel. “If you were to agree to this, and forge the bond, I would tell you my name.” 

The concept is dizzying, but Keith barely has to consider it. He works at an underground sex club, and now an incubus is offering to keep him sated for - eternity? At what cost? His soul? Keith’s pretty sure he’s going to Hell anyway. 

The demon chuckles, and it takes a moment for Keith to remember he can hear Keith’s thoughts. His grip on the demon’s cock falters, but he doesn’t stop. “You’re not destined to suffer in eternal damnation. When you die, you can choose to become an incubus like me, but it must be your choice, just as the bond must be. Like I told you before - we Cambion care about willingness more than most would think.” 

Surely the demon must already see the conviction in Keith’s thoughts, but he asks anyway, a sly smile curving his lips. “Is there anything else I have to do other than _consume you?” _

“Say it,” the demon growls, seizing Keith’s hips in his clawed hands to rock him closer. “Give me permission, out loud. Your word allows the binding to begin.” 

Keith doesn’t know what to say, but he has a feeling anything will do. “Take me, then. Fill me --” 

He doesn’t even finish his sentence before the demon bodily lifts Keith into his lap and all but impales Keith on his cock, his hole still stretched and waiting. Keith barely refrains from screaming, letting the demon swallow the near inhuman sounds he makes with each shallow thrust. “This might hurt,” he says against Keith’s lips, and then he comes. 

This time, Keith does scream. The demon comes, and comes, and comes until it starts to slosh inside Keith, but it _burns._ It feels like he’s being filled with lava, and it just keeps spreading. He collapses against the demon’s chest, unable to move, unable to breathe. Black spots swirl at the edges of his vision, and at some point, he welcomes the cool, quiet relief of it. 

Keith comes to slowly, and every part of his body is sore, like he got hit by a truck. He’s lying down against the bed now, and there are hands - human, clawless hands - holding him still by the hips as a tongue dips between his cheeks, soothing the last remaining traces of fire in his veins. He blinks away the darkness, surprised but also not to see what by all accounts appears to be a normal human male eating him out. 

Feeling him stir, the demon lifts his head, licking his lips. One last wisp of smoke curls from his eyes before the gleam of gunmetal is back. He grins as he crawls over Keith’s boneless form, pressing chaste kisses to his skin as he goes, before propping his chin on Keith’s chest. “It is done,” he says, and the undertone is gone from the timbre of his voice. “You are mine, now, and I am yours. You may call me Shiro.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> Author Responses
> 
>   * This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply.
>   * This author prefers not to receive feedback at this time, except for errors such as typos or formatting issues. No concrit, please and thank you!


End file.
